teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of Chatzy 5
CHATZY 5 - DUMB GOTHS SCARED OF OCEAN Post Episode 14 Synopsis: * BOAT!! Deek and Vahl do NOT like boat and hide below decks. *Orienna and Barkley have a nice conversation about mom-killing while Ori drives the boat. *Deek is very rude to Boris??? *Barkley tells Vahlka and Olivia how Ori wants to kill her mother. Vahlka is like "k cool" Olivia is like "WHA??? NO." *THEOLOGICAL DISCUSSION. *Olivia tries to drag the dumb goths out of their hidey hole. Succeeds with one. *Dumb Goth 1 immeadiately regrets leaving hole. Runs and hides with Dumb Goth 2 again. *Deacon doesn't know anything about Olivia's magic copper box either. *We all (minus Orienna) talk about the Dragon Masks and where they have ended up. *Boris says YIKES. *Deacon claims he's going to look for Grey and join back with his party when we get to Tamvrien (He is mistaken. He is our bird now.) *Vahlka tells Olivia about one of Andrith's books then taunts her by talking to Deek in languages she doesn't understand. *Deacon claims he only told his party that he decided to help us and would meet them in Tamvrien afterwards. Not about Vahlka or anything thats happened. *Vahlka tries to cure Deacon's seasickness with lay on hands - to little effect. *Deacon goes and pukes. Olivia and Vahlka talk about healing magic. *Deacon returns and lays on the floor like a big dumb baby. *Vahl and Olly badger him until he gets up in the bed with them and talk about how we all, especially Deek, could use a bath. *Vahlka and Deacon continue to bond over hating the same things: bright, loud, and WATER. *Talk about half-elves, Vahlka dances around the subject of half-elves in Umbravall. *Vahl and Olly talk about looking different to humans. *Vahlka talks about her relationship with Kiare and how it was...less than stellar. Vahlka talks about her terrible stance on relationships to a precious bean who does not need or deserve her corruption. *Hopeful Chaotic Good vs. Realist Lawful Evil debate about coping devices which later turns into a talk about diversity *Talk about how being a monk seems lonely to the high cha nerds and deacon is probably interally screaming 'i wish i was alone right now.' *Olivia suggests a toast and Vahlka pulls out the Night Whiskey -- which is awful even to her. *Deacon tells us all about the shard of daggerspine and how it is probably cursed. Vahlka's immeadiate reaction is "CAN I PLAY WITH IT?" Everyone says "No, you'll set the boat on fire." *Vahlka pouts about nobody letting her swing a giant sword in a very enclosed space. We all talk about dragons for a little bit. *Deacon talks about Crow and how he can and will kick our ass - he oneshot Andrith and banished Reanna apparently. Vahlka suggests getting Moira to fight him but Deek goes "NO BAD IDEA. NO." shut up deek nobody cares what you and your 22 wisdom have to say. *Deacon reveals that both Jeth and Andrith have broken their bonds to their... dragon and dark deity respectively. *Vahlka's breakdown at learning this is subverted...slightly by her insignia glowing. Probably indicating Andrith is in Tamvrien. *Vahlka feels a feel so she immediately starts drinking. Deacon winces, Olivia...tries to help. *Vahlka desperately changes the subject to shopping in an attempt to distract Olivia from her woes. It works. Olivia threatens the goths with a new wardrobe. *Olivia says that her and Vahlka gotta go jumping off of the walls???? Vahlka is...amused but reticent. *Vahlka talks about Night Whiskey a little more. Olivia tells her more about Tamvrien which she reticently agrees to give another chance. *Vahlka decides to sleep off her poor decision; tells Olly to shut up and dozes off next to Deacon. Olivia talks to herself for a little while before dozing off too. *Vahlka kicks Olly in her sleep and wakes her up. Olly goes and talks with Barkley about Vahlka's sister/god problem and how terrible the drow are. *Barkley goes: "This party is a mess: especially Godfrey" Godfrey pops out of the aether and says "HELLO THERE GIRLS." *Olivia and Barkley have a nice conversation with Godfrey, in which they hand him rats and question the dream Hadernyx trapped him in. Godfrey claims he was close to unlocking the secret of traveling between Fiend's Mirrors with no power source - like he had a master key. *Barkley questions Godfrey about his relationship with Mysa'aor. Godfrey tells a story about how he first met weird void boy and how he had a fiend's mirror in his house growing up until it was stolen by someone. His father was also killed by the same man apparently. *Iron has too many of Godfrey's herbs (WEED). *Olivia asks why someone would kill Godfrey's father, he pointedly ignores her, Olivia asks LOUDER. *Godfrey explains that a powerful noblemen, Edward Edmund had his father killed for monetary gain and left him crippled. Mysa'aor later rescued him when Edward came to clean up the loose ends and restored his lost mobility. *Barkley plays 20 questions about the void with Godfrey. They talk about their respective feelings involving Mysa'aor. *Void Grampa tells her to stare into water to find the answers she seeks and then falls asleep. *Olivia decides ITS TIME TO HARASS ORI and does so with gusto - prying into her past and getting immeadiately shot down. So she talks about how much she loves Tamvrien. Orienna chastizes Olivia about her debt. They talk about how the fire plane SUCKS. *Olivia decides to descend to the GLOOM ROOM and wake up Vahl and Deek. Proceeds to get in a one-sided argument with Vahlka who stubbornly refuses to even dignify her with a real argument because she is a mean lady. Olivia storms off. NEXT EPISODE - NEXT CHATZY RP